Death and Rebirth: Tale of Chaos
by DarkShadowX
Summary: A survivor of Pioneer 1. His tale and his quest to seek the truth.
1. Intro

**Death and Rebirth: Tale of Chaos**

**Intro**

**Disclamer: I don't own Phantasy Star Online, it is owned by SEGA and Sonic Team. I only own my OC and even then, not really.**

* * *

Pioneer 1, the ship that would find and bring salvation for our people. Pioneer 2, a city within a ship, where a majority of our people wait, wait for hope. The planet Ragol, what was to be our salvation only to become our hell. 

When I first awoke here, in Pioneer 2, I questioned how I got here, I still do as a matter a fact. I traveled the streets of the city to learn what had happened, what I heard surprised me. Pioneer 2 had arrived above Ragol and made contact with Pioneer 1, but then it happened. According to the reports there was suddenly a huge explosion that could be seen from Pioneer 2 and then all contact with Pioneer 1 was lost.

According to rumors and the occasional military guards speaking with one another, Principal Tyrell was going to send Hunters to Ragol's surface to find out what happened, and if there are any survivors. While going to Ragol was something I was compelled to do, no something I _need_ to do, I wasn't going to go to the government or the higher ups for permission, there might be those who are corrupted like _them_. 

So I went on my own way, gathering supplies and then making my way towards the transporter. Walking into the transporter they had set up to link up with the surface of the planet, unconscious guards laying before my feet. Some of the citizens looking at me in shock and fear, for a brief moment I felt a hint of shame and embarrassment, so I gave the best excuse I could.

"They were in my way."

I watched as the city began to glow bright and suddenly fade as I was being transported. Shortly after the brightness faded showing a lush green scenery. I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left arm, gripping it I am reminded of how short my time may just be.

You probably wonder who I am, why I forced my way to Ragol. Well I can tell you this, I am a survivor seeking the truth and this is my story. My name is...

* * *

Well this is the 2nd FanFiction I've done, my first is currently on Hiatus since I've run into serious writer's block with it. I hope to finish this fic and hopefully it will encompass all 4 episodes of the Phantasy Start Online series. Anyways I hope you people will like this fanfic, feel free to review, criticize whatever. I should get the first part of the prologue up sometime next weeks, or maybe tomorrow if I have plenty of free time. 


	2. Prologue: Beginning of the End Pt1

**Death and Rebirth: Tale of Chaos**

**By DarkShadowX**

**Prologue: Beginning of the End Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantasy Star Online, that belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team.**

**Author's Note: Now in all honesty I might not describe how my OC looks like in the story so I'll tell you now. For one thing he is a HUmar, second thing I don't like ANY of the costumes they give them so I'll be stealing Cloud's costume from FF7AC, so to make sure I don't get sued, I don't own that either that belongs to Square-Enix. Now for those who haven't seen how it looks and since I'm too damn lazy to describe go check how it looks and he also wears a black cloak over it in the actual story, not the prologue. Now as for his face he has bluish-green eyes, with black hair done in a ponytail, when undone it reaches to about halfway to his back, oh and he's about 5' 12. Now I'm done with this long AN on with the story.

* * *

**

"Azrael. Hey are you listening?"

I turn to look and see Kael, a soldier of Pioneer 1's military forces and pretty young 20-22 years old, and fellow comrade. In fact he's my only comrade in the military aside from Lieutenant Commander Heathcliff Flowen. They are the only ones who trust me and that I trust back, the rest simply see me as a Hunter, a merc doing any job for the right price. I also doubt they know it was Flowen, who's a military hero, himself hired me.

"Yeah, what is it Kael, have we reached our destination?"

Said destination, was ruins that were found deep underground, near the No Man's Mine. The 3 AIs Olga, Vol Opt, and Calus had found some strange readings coming from underground. With some searching we found the ruins.

"Yeah, we're here. Man, I can't wait, can you believe it? Ruins this deep underground, that means there was a civilization here, who knows what we might be able to learn, what we might find."

A deep chuckle comes from behind us, we both turn to see Lt. Commander Flowen.

"You should calm down, while this is an incredible find we still have to be careful, who knows how old there ruins are, they might fall on top of us as far as we know."

He had a point, but something else was bothering me. Flowen acted to familiar with this place, like he had been here before. I couldn't help but get a bad feeling about this, like something was going to go wrong. As we neared the entrance the feeling got a whole lot worse, it was then I knew something was going to happen, something bad. I just didn't know how bad it would be, or that this would be the beginning of the end.

We had entered the ruins, and everyone was on edge now. When we had arrived at the entrance, we found that it was sealed. The seal was strange, it looked almost... organic, and there were 3 symbols on it, they looked alike but were different colors, one red, another blue, and the last green. As I looked at them I got the feeling that while they looked the same, each stood for something else, that's when it happened. I heard a whisper in my mind, it frightened me but I couldn't say anything about it, and when it spoke the entrance began to open.

"_MUUT," _the red symbol vanished. _"DIS,"_ then followed the blue symbol. _"POUMN,"_ lastly the green symbol. With the symbols gone the seemingly organic door vanished, as if it was never there in the first place.

Everyone took out their weapons, prepared for anything, but nothing happened. The only one unnerved by this was Flowen, which added to my growing suspicion that he knew something and wasn't telling us all the details. After several minutes of waiting Flowen ordered us to enter, myself and Flowen taking the rear. As we entered, I heard the voice speak again.

_"Come to me, see the truth of this world. You who are strong shall see and you will all die. While you live on as my host, my precious LittLe HoST HAHAhAhAHaHa."_

When it spoke I couldn't reply, it was as if it was preventing me from doing so. It was then as we entered, for the first time in my life, I felt true fear.

* * *

**Well this part is a lot shorter than I expected but it'll suffice. I had originally meant for the prologue to be 2 parts, but I'll probably have to extended it to 3 or 4 parts. Well anyways I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't thanks for reading it anyways. Feel free to Review, or Criticize, till next time.**


	3. Prologue: Beginning of the End Pt2

**Death and Rebirth: Tale of Chaos**

**Prologue: Beginning of the End Pt.2**

**Disclaimer: This is getting ridiculous, but anyways I don't own jack-squat.

* * *

**

We had been traveling inside these ruins for some time, about 4 hours, maybe more. So far we have found that this ruin isn't a ruin at all. What it is we don't know, but it's operational. We have found ancient machinery here, _very_ ancient yet still working. Whatever this was, it was built to last.

However, as we traveled deeper and deeper everyone felt something was off. Some of the walls and floors are covered in some organic-like material. We also found was looked to be some kind of pod shooting out gas, at least thats what we thought. One of the soldiers who checked it out died almost instantly, the gas was poisonous.

"I don't like this," I spoke "everything is off, and I think I might be going crazy but there's something here, there's something _alive_ here."

Flowen looked at me, a look of concern, and a slight trace of fear on his face, but there was something else as well, like he knew there was something here. He spoke to me then, "So you have felt it too. I agree there is something living here." He suddenly stopped, it was then I felt it. The feeling I had first gotten when we arrived here, it became stronger.

None of us were ready, out of a dark purple-like mist these, _creatures_ appeared. They appeared in large numbers. Many of the soldiers were killed, even more were injured. The guns the soldiers were armed with had no to little effect on these things. Myself and Flowen, with our swords, stood better chances against them, but in the end we we're simply two people and we couldn't hold off this many for long.

In the end we retreated through the pathways, but something was wrong. I think only Flowen and myself realized it, but the creatures weren't pursuing us, but they were blocking the way we came from. I realized then, that these creatures were intelligent, or something was controlling them, for they were forcing us to go deeper into the ruins.

When we finally found an open area that was relatively safe, we had lost almost all our soldiers. Of the 30 that came with us, only 7 survived, all but Kael were injured. However something was strange, the injuries they had healed fast, too fast for a newman, far to fast for a human. Though they healed it left them with these strange scars, dark purple scars, that seem to be moving, as if they were alive.

We ran, as we reached what appeared to be the end of the ruins, it happened. It had been horrible, when we made it to the end of the ruins, the injured soldiers that were with us acted strangely. At that instant one of them began yelling saying that it was free, and then his yelling turned to screams of pain. His body began, _morphing_. He was turning into one of those things, I had turned quickly and saw the others where changing as well. Kael, the only soldier who had gone through this mission uninjured, told me and Flowen to run. To tell the everyone that this planet wasn't safe, to leave as quickly as possible.

He most likely was killed, or he was now one of them. As cruel as it may sound, I hoped he had died, better than being one of those _things_. We were almost to the exit, we fought off several of the creatures that blocked our path, getting injured in the process. We both were aware of what may happen to us now, but at the moment we didn't care. As we neared the exit, we felt it. Turning around we saw it, the creature that had been freed. When I gazed at Flowen he seemed to recognize it. I wanted to question him but now was not the time, not the place. The creature, if it could be called that, it had no true form but appeared to be this, mass. Constantly shifting, as if it was going through the phases of life and death. But, before it could reach us we had escaped.

I don't know what it was, but as soon as we escaped I yelled out. "MUUT DIS POUMN!" As I said that, the seal that we first encountered reappeared, and it had stopped that thing from reaching us. But before it left, it spoke to me.

"_YOu mAY haVE escaped, but YoU will return, it will caLl to YOU to mE. So tIll neXt time."_

That was the last thing I heard, before darkness claimed me.

* * *

**Well I might revise this chapter later, maybe not. Anyways I think there should be only one more part of the prologue left. Review, criticize whatever till next time.**


	4. Prologue: Beginning of the End Pt3

**Death and Rebirth: Tale of Chaos**

**Prologue Part 3**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own jack.**

**Anyways, thanks for those who've read this story hope you like it so far. And thanks to Trelao Tagnik'zur who was the first person to review, and remind me about keeping the facts straight. So on that note I re-read my fic and made a slight 'revision' to parts 1 and 2 of the Prologue(if you can call adding 2 or 3 sentences a revision) to keep the facts straight and clear. Anyways on with the fic.**

* * *

When I awoke I felt disoriented. My vision was hazy at best, but I could tell there was someone else with me. I was on a bed, I realized, we had been rescued from that hell only we were being brought to a new one. I remember now, everything became clearer as I recalled the chain of events that led to this moment.

* * *

When Flowen and myself had come to we were injured and extremely exhausted, but that didn't stop me, I needed answers. Flowen was in no shape to fight back as I slammed him into a wall nearby. Anger fueled by fear kept me going, I had to know the truth and I would get it. 

"You knew! You knew what was down there, yet you allowed us to go there blind! Why? Why didn't you tell us? We could've been more prepared, the others might have survived if you had just given us some Goddamn information!"

Flowen, tired as he was, didn't have much of an expression on his face. Hell, I think he was struggling to stay alive, but at the time I didn't care. 'It was his fault', I told myself 'he could die right now for all I care.' But that wasn't true, I needed him alive if I wanted the truth I sought, because I knew the government would tell me nothing. As I held him there, a look of defeat emerged on him, and then he spoke.

"I thought we could handle it. I had chosen the best, everyone of those soldiers were some of the best we had, and of course there was you. Azrael, one of the best hunters around next to 'Great Sword' Zoke and Donoph. But you're right, if I had given you all the information we probably would've stood a better chance," Flowen said to me. He stayed silent for a bit longer before I demanded the truth.

"What was that thing, and those creatures? What the hell are they if by causing a single injury they can change others into one of them. Tell me, tell me!"

"I don't know," he said "while I've seen the creatures we never identified them. As for the transformations, I was unaware of that as well, the last team that went were all killed so we had no idea. As for that being, again we haven't identified it, we simply call the damn thing 'IT'. The real reason we came to these 'ruins' was to destroy 'IT'. We thought the plan we had would work, but as you can see 'IT' was one step ahead of us."

I was going to question him more, the way he said 'ruins' it meant that he knew what that place really was. But I was getting tired, and once again I felt that familiar feeling of darkness take hold of me.

* * *

When I came to, I was in a hospital along with Flowen. Around us were some of the greatest minds of Pioneer 1, though I only recognized Dr. Otso and Dr. Graves. They were talking about something, it was hard to make out since I was still tired. In fact all I really got was something about 'D-type Cells' and 'D-Type Factor' the rest I had no idea of, but by the look of Dr. Otso's face it was some kind of breakthrough, but all it did was make me feel all the more suspicious and afraid. 

Everyone heard a moan coming from the bed next to me. Flowen had regained consciousness, as he looked around at everyone Dr. Otso began spouting off some shit about this 'D-Type Factor'. What I managed to 'translate' from everything he said was this. The injuries we had sustained in the ruins infected our bodies with some type of new cell, which he dubs 'D-Type Cells'. The 'D-Type Factor' was what causes the mutation of the body when the body is infected with the cells. I became even more suspicious after that, that meant the he knew what would happen to us if we were injured and managed to make it back. However, according to him, our bodies we're somehow fighting off both the 'D-Type Cells' in our bodies, as well as the awakening of the 'D-Type Factor', plus it seems the farther we are from the ruins the slower the cells work.

It was then he gave us our 'offer' if you could call it that. He wanted us to help him in his research by becoming his gineau pigs. I detested the idea of becoming some kind of toy, however, in the end I agreed. Flowen agreed as well on the condition that we send a message to our home planet Coral. To tell them to postpone the trip to Ragol, that it wasn't safe to come here yet. They agreed to his conditions, but I knew they wouldn't send the message.

* * *

And that brings us to this moment. We're on our way to some island they call Gal Da Val. Apparently there is some kind of research facility there. Flowen and myself were announced dead by the government. So here was where our old lives end, and our new one begins. But, in the end this would simply open a new horror that would help bring about the end.**

* * *

Sorry for the delay for those who like this fic, I've had little free time and Real Life has been nagging on me for a while. Well I like the way this chapter came out so far. All thats left in one last part to the Prologue before the actual story begins. In other news, there will be more OCs in this fic but most of them with the exception of 3 won't play any important parts in the story. As I'm sure you guessed from the last sentence I'm going with making a party of 4 for most of this story (with the exception of when this story gets to Ep3, tho still not positive yet). Anyways my 'creative juices' aren't working for me on this part just yet, so I'm giving you all a little present. I'm leaving the positions of the OCs to you, so to anyone who's interested you can e-mail/message/review to me your OC, include the following: Name, Gender, Race/Class, Physical Description, Mental Description(Personality for those who are going "WHAT?") and a choice of 2 or 3 weapons from the actual games that you would like them to use(no guarantees on if they actually have them), Shield(not armor, waste of time IMO) and Mag. So there you go, I'll choose 3 of the ones I like best and add them in the fics as semi-main characters, but they'll most likely not show up until at least Chapter 2 or 3 of this fic and of course you will get credit for this. But, of course there will be a deadline to this, so to anyone wishing to add their OC you have till July 19, thats two weeks from this date which is July 5. I will accept 2 OCs from a single person at most. Anyone whose OC isn't part of the main party will probably be added in the small parts where I throw other OCs in. On one last note to end this LONG AN, the equipment Azrael has won't be 'shown' until the actual start of the story, but I'm a lover of Katana's so he will have 1, which one I'm not sure with the exception of the 3 Zoke has which are Sange, Yasha, and Kamui. Well till next time. **


	5. Prologue: Beginning of the End Pt4

**Death and Rebirth: Tale of Chaos**

**Prologue: The Beginning of the End pt.4**

**Disclaimer: Sega and ST owns, I don't.**

* * *

'Where am I,' I thought.

I was floating, liquid surrounded me. I remember now, I'm in some test tube like the experiment I sold my body to become. I don't know how long its been, days, perhaps weeks even month have passed. I've been poked and prodded so many times it seemed to all blend into a single time frame.

During this time, I've been able to find out very little about anything. Flowen is being kept in a separate area, for all I know he might be dead. Though I doubt it from some of the conversations I've overheard from other scientists. I let out a weak, sarcastic laugh. We aren't even considered Human anymore, simply test subjects. Subjects 'D-001' and 'D-002' from what they've said.

I have to admit though, this lab is an engenous place, buried deep underground. Very few even know of its existence, even the higher ups in the government know very little of what really goes on here. I feel sick, I've been beginning to doubt many things.

Why did we come to Ragol?

What are they doing to me?

What kind of research is really being done?

'For the good of our people. Don't make me laugh, this is probably just to fulfill your own sick sense of curiosity,' I thought.

* * *

More time has passed, I've tried so hard to consider myself still Human. I was such a fool, all these scientists I want to kill them with my own hands. As I had suspected, the research being done wasn't for the good of our people. We should be making this planet more safe, for when Pioneer 2 arrives. After all I know they didn't send our warning to the rest of our people.

The research that was done, what need do we have for them? 'Biological Weapons' the word sickens me. Dr. Otso for as deranged as I thought he was, is an absolute genius. How he did it I don't know but he somehow managed to make a perfect copy of the D-Type Cell, and using it to create Bio-Weapons. Of course thats all I found out, my existence is now null. To my relief, and shame, it seems of the 2 of us, Flowen was the better subject. I hardly see anyone anymore, hell I don't even get fed anymore.

But, that doesn't bother me. You see, as I said its becoming hard to consider myself Human. I feel no hunger, no thirst. Oh did I forget crazy to boot, I've been hearing voices recently, but thats not all. These 'voices' are apparently coming from the Bio-Weapons. Surprisingly enough they are keeping me up-to-date on whatever the hell is going on, as much as I hate it, they consider me one of their own. How sad is that, not only am I crazy, but what's making me crazy is the closest thing to a friend as I have.

In any case it seems they brought one of the AIs to this island, Olga I believe it was. What they brought it here for I have no idea, but it seems important. They also begun creating more 'weapons', the newest from what I heard is a Gryphon. Oh, and it seems Dr. Otso's pet project has run amok, vanishing in the a sewer system.

But none of the matters now, can you hear it? The screams throughout the facility, it seems the D-Type Cells are also some kind of virus, it has infected the machines, it has freed all the Bio-Weapons in the facility, myself included. Death is everywhere, but none of the matters. All that matters is that I return to my master, yes to my maste...

'NO!'

I suddenly look around, everything is in chaos. After running through the facility, I managed to find my gear, I'd have thought they would have gotten rid of it after all this time. As I look at myself I notice the scar on the left arm, purple, infected with the D-Cells. It doesn't matter I have to get out.

I couldn't find Flowen anywhere, nor did I see hide or hair of Dr. Otso. The dead are littered everywhere in this place, though through it all I simply walked, the Bio-Weapons not even bothering me. Among the dead however, I found Dr. Graves and his wife, both dead. I don't know whether to be glad or guilty, I heard they had a daughter about 11 years old, she was to arrive on Pioneer 2. Did they plan on condemning their daughter by letting her come here, I hope not.

I finally got out of the facility, the outside is now different the dead litter the place. In the distance I can see a huge creature flying above me, that must be the Gryphon. However my thoughts are cut short as I feel a large tremor, and in the distance a huge, bright light. As I stared at it, everything faded to black.

* * *

When I came to I was in some alley, surrounded by people. None who I recognized.

"Where am I?" That was the first question that came from me.

One of the people, a man, answered me, what he said I couldn't believe. I was on Pioneer 2, above Ragol. My body went to automatic after that, I simply stood and walked away, my thoughts running at an all time high.

* * *

**Well sorry for the delay, again real life and some writer's block hit me hard. To be honest I don't really like how this final part of the prologue came out, but this was the best I could come up with. Well in other news I do have how I want the real story to go planned out, at least for Ep1 and 2. I will be adding some of the quests to the story that I believe are important to it. In any case for my whole little OC contest, its still ongoing, I've decided to stop it once I reach Chapter 2 or 3, when I add said OCs. Well in any case feel free to review or criticize, whatever floats your boat.**


End file.
